The well known toilet tissue dispenser is a U-shaped bracket having a wall attaching portion and a pair of projecting arms. A roller with spring biased ends snap into depressions in the arms. A holder of this type accepts rolls of tissue which generally have a cardboard cylindrical tube through which the roller is inserted such that the spring biased end project beyond the roll to snap into the depressions in the holder arms.
Another commonly used tissue dispenser is also a U-shaped bracket with a wall attaching portion and projecting arms. Instead of a roller, the arms are spring biased and hinged where they attach to the wall portion. Each arm has an inwardly facing projection which fits into the cylindrical tube of a roll of tissue. To install a roll of tissue, the arms are biased outwardly and the projections are snapped into the cylindrical tube.
The inventor is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 2,500,514, entitled, Paper Roll Holder. A roller with spring biased ends supports a roll of tissue on the holder in one embodiment. In the other embodiment, spring biased plunger rods hold a tube between the arms. A roll of tissue is slipped on the tube and then the plunger rolls fit in the tube.
Each of the described tissue dispensers has been serviceable over the years, however, the problem of replacing a roll of tissue in the holder has led to the present invention. The prior art holders require at least two steps to install a roll of tissue, and in most cases, it seems next to impossible. Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a one step process for loading a roll of tissue on the holder.